


Too Much Pink

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [54]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah have different tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for prompt #459 'Match.'

Hayley sighed at the sight of the outfit Rebekah had picked up off the rack. It was pale pink, frilly, and something Hayley would never have envisioned dressing her child in. “What do you think of this?” asked Rebekah, smiling optimistically.

“It’s cute” said Hayley, plastering on a smile to make her girlfriend feel good.

“Great, because I saw this adorable outfit over in the woman’s section that would match it perfectly!” Rebekah said. “I’ll go get it so you can try it on.”

Hayley’s jaw dropped. Dressing up Hope was one thing; she was Rebekah’s niece, after all. But trying to put Hayley in a matching outfit? “Don’t you think that might be a bit much?” she asked.

Rebekah burst out laughing. “Oh, the look on your face” she said. “Klaus told me I was dressing Hope in too much pink for your taste but you were afraid to tell me; I had to find out for myself.”

Hayley began to laugh too. After a few minutes, when they were both able to talk again, Hayley said “Look, I know you adore Hope and want to dress her in cute outfits. But maybe just a little less pink and frills, okay?”

Rebekah smiled again. “I think I can manage that” she said. “As a favor to you.”

“I’d appreciate it” said Hayley, planting a quick kiss on Rebekah’s lips.

“Besides,” said Rebekah, “I’m sure Hope will look equally adorable in whatever she wears. She is your daughter, after all.”


End file.
